


The Long Road to Home Leads to You

by Unicorn_BadAss



Series: Young Love [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Injury Recovery, Post-Graduation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_BadAss/pseuds/Unicorn_BadAss
Summary: Nicole and Wynonna are forced to walk across the graduation stage on one of the most important days of their lives without the most important person in their lives sitting in the audience cheering them on. Sometimes, best friends have to be there to pick up the pieces when the person needed most isn't able too.But, since life is sad enough (and FanFictions are the only way to escape reality for some people,) the Universe will have a funny way of helping Nicole and Wynonna through probably the toughest day of their lives yet.*Continuation of the Young Love series*





	The Long Road to Home Leads to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!
> 
> Another installment of the Young love series has arrived and I could not be more excited to share it with all of you! But first, a couple of things to make a quick note of in order to possibly answer any and all questions that may arise.
> 
> First, this will be another multichapter piece that I am hoping to have completed within the next two weeks since college is starting back up soon. Second, my writing style in this piece is going to vary from the first three pieces in this story because I not only want to try something new but also make sure I am writing the plot correctly. Thirdly, I swear on my life that this is not going to become a Wynhaught fic. But you cannot deny the amazing BrOTP they have going on. Lastly, please comment and let me know what you think because feedback is a writer's greatest tool.
> 
> -Me-

Wynonna stared into the mirror hanging above her dresser with a blank expression on her face in contrast to the mass of thoughts and chaos running around within her mind. After standing in the same spot while remaining motionless for almost 30 minutes caused the muscles in Wynonna's legs to start burning a little bit and her knees to begin to ache from not stretching at all.

But the pain in her legs was nothing compared to the pain soon to come that Wynonna had been trying to prepare herself to handle for the past week. The pain growing in her legs seemed to be a blessing when compared to the amount of emotional damage the Universe would inflict on Wynonna for the next few days; no matter how much she tried to deny it.

Letting a small sigh escape from her lips, Wynonna quickly brushed her hair in attempts to tame the wild mane before grabbing her leather jacket and heading downstairs. There really wasn't any particular location in mind where she wanted to go or felt that she needed to be. Nonetheless, Wynonna knew that if she stayed in the Homestead alone for any longer period of time, she would break down and not be able to get back up on her own.

After locking up the Homestead with hopes of "'locking her feelings" inside, Wynonna hopped onto her Harley Davidson Sportster Screamin Eagle 1200 and started driving anywhere she could get away from the emotions saturating the Homestead. Subconsciously, Wynonna knew where she was going and who would be there to help keep her from falling apart, but consciously Wynonna only tried focusing on not letting tears blur her vision.

Twenty minutes passed, which honestly felt like an eternity for Wynonna before she pulled into Nicole's driveway with prayers that the redhead was home.  _I know I have been putting a lot on you lately Haught, but I could really use some cheering up right now... please be home._ Getting off her motorcycle, Wynonna slowly and almost emotionlessly walked to the door and knocked hard enough to break a bone.

"Thank goodness you came, I have been depressed, starving, and wanting my... wait a minute. You're not the pizza guy," Nicole started saying after she finally looked up and realized Wynonna was standing at the door. Putting her wallet away quickly, Nicole took a moment to analyze Wynonna's appearance before her protective  _best friend instincts_ kicked in and she saw just how much the oldest Earp was hurting.

Without a second thought, Nicole quickly pulled Wynonna inside the house and into the biggest, comforting hug she could possibly give at that moment in time. Using her foot to quickly close the door behind them, Nicole lead Wynonna to the couch as she felt tears start to hit against the exposed portion of her shoulder, directly where Wynonna had her head buried.

Once sat on the couch, at least sat to where neither person would fall off (it's happened and it is something Nicole never stops preparing for,) Nicole simply rocked Wynonna gently in her arms and allowed her to cry until she was ready/able to talk. Every now and then, Nicole would whisper to Wynonna to take deep breathes as she heard her breathing start to become shaky. And it wasn't long until tears of her own started cascading down her face.

 _Is this what we are without her around? I really don't know how I am going to be able to handle tomorrow without seeing her goofy, smiling face. How in the fuck are you able to keep it together so well Haught?_ Using the sleeve to wipe her eyes, Wynonna sat back out of Nicole's embrace and took a deep breath to calm her heart and her mind. Wynonna was just happy that in the time it took for her mental breakdown to subside, the pizza guy Nicole had been expecting didn't show up.

"Thanks, Haught... I uh, I'm sorry I just showed up without warning," Wynonna began saying with a small laugh in her voice, trying to lighten the mood. "If I am being honest, I really didn't know where I was going until I got here. I guess something knew that I... I needed you to help and let me cry it out." One thing Wynonna hated in life more than anything (definitely not more than Champ-fucking-Hardy) was crying and admitting she needed someone.

When she was younger, and not having to worry about anything other than homework or if Willa found her secret stash of candy, Mama and Daddy didn't really allow any of the Earp children show weakness. Daddy was in the police force, which sometimes would leave him coming home harsh, cold, and uncaring. As for Mama, she had problems of her own that she was facing and didn't enjoy hearing about whether her children had problems or not.

Nicole went to reply as she gently wiped the stray tears away from her eyes, attempting to use those small fragments of time to put the words correctly together in her head before they came out her mouth. However, the moment before anything came out of Nicole's mouth, she heard the ringing of her doorbell and could sense the faint smell of fresh pizza with pepperoni, banana peppers, and olives.

As a genuine, light laugh escaped from both Nicole and Wynonna's mouth (for possibly the first time in a few days,) Nicole quickly walked to the door and threw a twenty dollar bill at the pizza guy before practically slamming the door shut and returning to her spot on the couch. Without bothering to grab plates or napkins, Nicole placed the pizza down on the coffee table, offered some to Wynonna, and took a large bite out of her own piece.

"If I didn't know any better Haught, I would say you were hungry enough to make out with that pizza," Wynonna commented playfully as she picked the olives off her own piece.  _The only place olives belong is in an apple martini, not on top of a pizza. That is what pineapple is for. Don't judge me._ Wynonna carefully paid attention to Nicole's facial expression as she ate some of her pizza.

Nicole lightly laughed at Wynonna's comment while a small smile formed across her pizza-filled mouth, knowing she probably looked as though she was ready to make out with the food. Meanwhile, the absurd train of thoughts flying through her head began making turns toward the intersection of angry and depressed when the idea of making out with something... well, someone... filled her head.

"I miss her Wynonna," Nicole said softly as more silent tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "How in the hell does she expect us to make it through tomorrow without being able to see her bright eyes and soft smile shining at us on stage? Why does the Universe feel it is okay to take the one thing that made our lives safe and sane away from the one time we need it? And why in the fuck did Champ-fucking-Hardy have to get so drunk to where he... he..."

Nicole couldn't even finish her last sentence as the rage that had been building slowly inside of her won, taking all power, sanity, and control out of Nicole's grasp. Tossing the remains of her pizza slice (because just saying crust isn't poetic) into the pizza box, Nicole ran her grease covered fingers through her hair without caring what the grease would do or how difficult it would be to wash out later.

"Why did the asshole have to get so drunk to where he almost killed Waverly? I have no idea Haught," Wynonna said blatantly. "But if I could go back and change that night, I would make it to where I was the one who left instead of Waverly. At least if I would have gotten into the accident and in the hospital, I wouldn't push away the people I love because of some health setbacks."

Those last few words felt bitter against Wynonna's tongue because she knew Waverly not wanting either of them to visit wasn't anyone's fault. She understood how scary health setbacks could be from some of her own personal experiences as a child. Nonetheless, Wynonna still couldn't fathom the idea of Waverly dealing with the PTSD and other complications on her own, without support from family or friends, for the past week.

"I just wish she would realize that healing from that accident isn't just for her... We both could have lost her that night and without seeing her or hearing her voice this past week gives me nightmares that I did lose her," Nicole said with a broken heart spilling out through her voice.  _I just want to touch her skin again, feel her hand in mine or her lips on mine. I just need to be reminded she is real, alive, and breathing._

Wynonna wiped the grease off her hands onto her pants, ignoring her Mama's voice scolding her in the back of her mind, before she moved closer to Nicole and pulled the redhead into a hug. Closing her eyes, Wynonna tried to replay the memory of the last day either of them was at the hospital in Waverly's room, only hours after Waverly had another setback.

The sound of Waverly's last words, moments before the nurse escorted both Nicole and Wynonna out of the room, rang in not only Wynonna's ears but also Nicole's. The horrible sound of Waverly's cries for them to leave as another panic attack began to set in would not be something either girl would be able to unhear for years.


End file.
